


Two guys, a flat, 28 steps and a black butterfly.

by finnicksonfire



Series: Jaspar 100-word drabbles [3]
Category: Team Internet, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, YouTube, jaspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnicksonfire/pseuds/finnicksonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspar just got back from South Africa and he's so happy he's finally returning home to Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two guys, a flat, 28 steps and a black butterfly.

Twenty-eight steps. Caspar did them so many times that he knows the number by heart. Twenty-eight steps that lead to his flat. Twenty-eight kisses he'll give Joe, because he hasn't seen him for too long. Twenty-eight spots of the black butterfly that's on the poster down the street, even if no one really notices.

Caspar runs, drags his suitcase along the way, almost falls, he's standing outside the door. The blonde takes a deep breath and knocks. He hears footsteps approaching the entrance and smiles. The door opens and the two boys stare at each other. They hug their lover so tight and finally they share the kiss they've been waiting for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this drabble on Wattpad and EFP (in Italian)
> 
> I think that's the one I like the most, idk, I just can imagine Caspar coming back home and everything being super fluffy. I hope you'll like it as well ❣


End file.
